


Merchant?

by Natasha_Stark208



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Hydra Tony Stark, Red Room Natasha Romanov, but smutty nevertheless, not explicit smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha_Stark208/pseuds/Natasha_Stark208
Summary: I loved the fic so much I wrote a small thing for it :)





	Merchant?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarKnightStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarKnightStark/gifts).

Tony’s hand slid from under her knee up her thigh, pulling her closer than he thought possible. He broke the kiss, panting, short breaths against Natalia’s lips. 

She looked up at him, bright green eyes that could pierce through anyone’s soul stared at him with a softness no one familiar with the Black Widow’s reputation would think she was capable of having inside. 

...

“Merchant?”

”Ready to comply.” (Love) 

...

“Merchant?”

”Ready to comply.” (Natalia) 

...

”Merchant?” 

”Ready to comply.” (Safe)

...

“Antoshka?” 

_Weakness._ (Love)

...

“Tony?” 

_Love._ (Weakness)

...

He felt Natalia’s tongue tracing the seam of his bottom lip, he opened his mouth to speak, tell her what she already knew, he couldn’t do this without her telling him it’s alright, or maybe he could, but it wouldn’t be the same. 

Misinterpreting - or not - she kissed him again, and again, and again, and again - hips moving in unison - and again, and again, and again-

”They’ll execute us,” he managed. “On the spot, without a second thought.” Everyone is disposable, no matter how good you are, Hydra made that obvious from the moment you joined to the moment they knew you got the message, when you’re the one in charge of spreading the body parts across different countries. 

”Let them try.” She did, but she couldn’t, could she? Tony brushed his thumb on her cheek. 

”Naive girl.” He kissed her again. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068648 here’s the original! :)


End file.
